


The Great Yule Snowman

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8776645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: Pippin Took has lost a tooth. Oh, what is the poor hobbit lad to do? Why, call upon the Great Yule Snowman, of course.Inspired by the Alvin and the Chipmunk's version of "All I Want for Christmas is My Two Front Teeth" and the Peanuts classic cartoon "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown".





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own The Lord of the Rings. That belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. I only own the original characters, plot, etc.

CRUNCH!

 _What the…_ Pippin’s thoughts were interrupted. That crunch came from his mouth. And it was almost Yule. No. He lost another tooth, just from eating corn. Wait… did that mean the Yule Snowman would grant him a neat gift. His father spoke of the Yule Snowman always giving gifts to those who lost their tooth.

Or did Merry, his cousin, tell him that story? Still, he couldn’t wait to tell his parents.

“Mama, Papa, I lost another tooth!” Pippin squealed, attempting to break free from his mother’s grasp.

“Then leave it under your pillow,” his mother said. “When the Great Yule Snowman comes, we’ll be ready for him.”

“Or better yet, give me your tooth,” his father said.

“Mine!” Pippin said, recoiling.

“Pippin,” his father commanded in a serious tone.

 _Oh crude,_ Pippin thought. It had to be for the best. Slowly but surely, he passed the tooth to his father. He wasn’t happy about this. But what would he get.

“Now wait here,” his father said, darting down the hallway.

“Now Pippin…” his mother spoke too soon.

Pippin darted down the hallway in excitement. He wanted to see what his father had for him. And was startled by a snowman – or snow hobbit. What? No. It was going to…

“Pippin, it’s me!” Merry said, revealing himself.

“You tricked me,” Pippin said, darting out to the parlor window in time to see… no way. A walking talking snowman. And there, sitting on the table was a gold tooth with a message.

_See? Even Snowmen can walk. -The Great Yule Snowman_

Pippin grinned in satisfaction, only to see the moment shattered when the snowman blew away in the wind, disappearing into snowflakes. “Happy Yule, Yule Snowman.” Pippin said, sighing. It was going to be a joyous Yule. He just knew it.

His wish fulfilled at long last…

If only for a few minutes of peace to his daydreaming thoughts. Well, he could daydream about a Great Yule Snowman, couldn’t he? Then again, his thoughts returned to the battle raging on at Minas Tirith. Well, here he went again, unaware that the battle would be won. And yet, his life had already changed, allowing him to become the mature hobbit we now know and love.

The End.


End file.
